


Goodbyes

by Supersoda



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York and Carolina talk about goodbyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes

York was making his way to MOI’s food court for a midnight snack, when he noticed a splash of bright red from the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Carolina curled up on the ledge of one of the windows, lost in thought.  The sight puzzled York. Carolina always headed straight for the training room on sleepless nights such as these; yet, he was happy to see her out of her armour at the late hour.                  

“What’s on your mind Boss?” he asked, the slight jump of her shoulders told him that she hadn’t heard him approach.                  

“Goodbyes.” She answered without taking her eyes of the stars. York sat down beside her and studied her figure, she looked tired, but not the same type of exhaustion that came form a hard workout. No this was different.                  

“My mom always hated goodbyes…” York’s gaze softened, now understanding why she was acting the way she was,“She always told me that if you don’t say goodbye, then you aren’t really gone. You just aren’t here right now.”                  

“Interesting philosophy” he replied. When she finally looked over at him, he offered her a crooked smile. Her emerald eyes searched his face and must of found some comfort because she gave him a small grin of her own before turning back toward the window shaking her head.                   

“She was so wrong York.” There was something different in her voice this time, whether it was anger or sadness, York could not place it. “Its been twenty years and she’s gone whether she said goodbye or not.” York had seen this before; he knew how Carolina dealt with her moms passing. He had never seen her shed a tear on the anniversary but he could see the pain behind her eyes every single time. Soon, she would brush off the whole thing and once again throw herself into her work. He watched her take a deep breath and push past it before focusing on him.                  

“What are you doing up anyways?” it took a second for York to remember why he left his bunk to wonder the cool halls.                  

“I was getting a late night snack.” He answered before standing, “Care to join me?” he held out his arm for her and stood like they were in a 19th century period piece. She stared at him for a moment before sliding her hand into the crook of his arm, pulling herself up.                  

“Sure why not? I could go for some pudding.” As the two soldiers headed towards the food court, York’s only hope was that she was the one person that he would never have to say goodbye to.


End file.
